


Spending the Night

by loveoverpride



Series: Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine your OTP as college students. A sometimes sneaks into B’s room and they cuddle under blankets.</p><p>Link - http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133099592234/imagine-your-otp-as-college-students-a-sometimes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spending the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP as college students. A sometimes sneaks into B’s room and they cuddle under blankets.
> 
> Link - http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133099592234/imagine-your-otp-as-college-students-a-sometimes

I looked at my watch.  Five minutes until 10.  I finished my self-imposed two hours of studying. I could start my weekend off right, with no concerns of schoolwork.  But at the moment, I made no plans. No one was home and I honestly did not want to be here by myself.

Hmm, I thought.  I could spend the night at Peeta’s, bring a snack, charge my Kindle, read a few chapters from the new book I bought, and call it an evening. Maybe a few kisses and cuddles in between.

I sent Finnick, his roommate, a text.  

_Hey, can you unlock the door for me? I would like to come over._

About a minute passed and I got my answer.

_Why don’t you have a key?_

To be honest, I had no clue why I didn’t have one already. Usually we’re always together or Peeta was over at my place. But I didn’t want to force the issue. He didn’t have access to mine.  

_Beats me. Yay or nay?_

I inwardly cursed Odair for always stalling.  Because he didn’t text me back for another seven minutes.

_Sure. I’m leaving for Annie’s, but I’ll leave my key under the mat. Just remember to put it back when you get in. Okay, lovebird?_

When I responded, thanking Finn in the process, I grabbed my purse and started my trek down the street.  His apartment was three blocks away from mine and I didn’t mind the exercise.

As he promised, Finnick’s key was under the random mat they placed.  I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Knowing full well that Peeta had a knack for going to bed incredibly early on Thursdays, I had a plan of entering without interrupting his sleep. He is knocked out by the time his head hits the pillow. Maybe it would be a cute surprise to be there when he got up.

All of the lights were off, but I knew the apartment so well, I could find his bedroom with ease. Ten steps down and to the left.

Of course,  I could feel the breeze all the way as I walked closer.  Peeta Mellark always slept with the windows open. It took a while to get used to, but it became a great balance because that man radiates so much heat.

It was hard to make out his expression at first, but when I tiptoed to the bed, I could see every detail.  His hand cradled behind his head, stretching him so wonderfully. I’d always giggle when I saw his t-shirt had risen, revealing just enough skin to make me want to tackle him.  Against the moonlight, I could find those gorgeous blonde eyelashes. Soft snores that motivated his chest to rise and fall with each breath. Thankfully, he was lying on one half of the bed and not sprawled across the mattress. So I had a shot at claiming some space.

I was only wearing my hoodie and shorts, so potentially being next to him would warm me up immediately.  I shucked off my flip flops and descended into bed.  Slipping under his comforter, that was so damn cozy, I settled in. It just felt so much better than my bed. Maybe because it was his. Or because I didn’t feel at ease anywhere else but with him.

For some reason, I hoped I could snuggle up to him without startling him. I liked putting my head on his chest.  But when I tried, he began to flail about.

“What the fuck?! Get off, Finn! It isn’t funny.”

The irritation in his groggy voice prompted me to lean in to kiss him, finding a way to calm him down.  

“Hey, hey, it’s just me. I’m sorry, it’s me.” I whispered, still pecking his cheek and lips, firmly grasping his arm.

“Katniss?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How’d you get in here?”

“I have my ways. Don’t fret.”

Peeta flipped over on his side to look at me. His blue eyes were so wide, I couldn’t tell if he was going to relax or not.  “Why didn’t you text me? I could have stayed up, you know?”

I answered with a smile. “Not true. Every Thursday when I get done with my shift, I’d stop by, but got nothing. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry about that. The idea dawned on me and I wanted to make sure I saw you tonight.”

Peeta exhaled in relief. “Oh. Really?”

I shrugged. “Yeah, I think it’s a no-brainer.”

“Wow,” he shook his head, “that’s great.”

I don’t know why he would think I didn’t  want to hang out with him just because, but I did. I invited Peeta to get comfortable again.  We wrapped ourselves in the covers.

“I guess you got your studying done,” he commented, pulling me into his embrace. I nodded, sniffing his shirt, out of habit. Always smelling fresh like the detergent he used, plus the faint scents of dill and cinnamon. He must have baked before coming back here.

“Kat?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Thank you. For coming. I love it when you’re here with me.” Peeta squeezed me again, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Of course,” I replied, lazily drawing patterns on his belly.  “Me too.”


End file.
